The Demon Train
by TobiGB
Summary: See how a peaceful train ride turn into a battle for surveal


GB: Hello there everyone and welcome to another one of my one-shots, say hello to everyone guys.

SD: Yo

Pein: Hello

Sora: Hi everyone

Davis: What's up guys

Yolei: Hey there guys

Ken: Hi there

GB: Well anyway by popular demand this one-shot is for the Akatsuki leader himself Pein!

Pein: I'm sure this will be very enjoyable

SD: If you say so *snicker*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Digimon, or anybody here for that matter. They all belong to their respective owners.

GB: Well anyway I hope you guys are ready, because it's time to put this train on the right tracks.

It was a nice sunny beautiful Saturday, the sun was shining bright in the sky and the seagulls was flying high.

The ocean waves was so calming and cool it would be considered to be the perfect day spend at the beach.

"Hey guys look how long I can hold my breath underwater!" Davis screamed as he jumped into the water.

"I bet you can hold your breath for hours if you wanted to Davish" DemiVeemon shouted from the beach.

"Finally it's finish!" Yolei said as she put the finishing touches on her sandcastle while wearing a purple swimsuit. "Well tell me what do you guys think?" She said looking at her friends.

"Wow Yolei you really outdid yourself! Your castle is really nice" Poromon said bouncing up and down happily.

"Yeah Yolei your castle looks amazing doesn't it Ken?" Minomon asked his human partner who was admiring the castle as well.

"They're right Yolei this is a really nice castle, you really put a lot of hard work into it." Ken told her with a smile on his face that made Yolei blush a bit.

"Gee Sora it was a good idea to come to the beach today" Biyomon said to her human partner as she was relaxing sunbathing.

"It sure is Biyomon, what do you think Pein?" Sora asked the Akatsuki leader who was enjoying the moment.

"It's quite relaxing it's been a while since I've had the chance to relax like this" Pein said Smiling at her while wearing black swim trunks.

"Really? I didn't think that being the leader of the Akatsuki would be so stressful" Biyomon asked the pierced face man.

"Trust me you'd go crazy too if you have to listen to arguments about art, or somebody whining about money, or preaching about their religion, or humming the theme song to Jaws, and especially 'Tobi is a good boy' being shouted constantly to no end" Pein said as he shivered at the memories of the last time he came to the beach.

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad" Sora said to him with light smile on her face.

"Trust me it is" Pein replied back to her.

"It's too bad that the others couldn't come they really would've enjoyed it" Biyomon said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah me too, but they all had important things they had to do today" Sora told her digimon partner.

"Yes, Tai and Kari had go visit their grandparents today, Matt and TK is spending time with their mother because it's her birthday. Joe is taking another test for reasons I don't even know why, Cody is practicing Kendo with his grandfather today. Izzy is busy working on his computer, and Mimi went back to America with her parents." Pein reminded them on why the others weren't even there.

"I know I just wish that they were here to enjoy this wonderful day with us." Sora said with a disappointed smile on her face.

"Don't worry I'm sure they would want you to enjoy this day so come on lets go for a swim I'm sure that'll make you feel better" Pein said offering Sora his hand.

"Well ok then" Sora said as she took Pein's hand and followed him into the water.

_*Train station 2 hours later*_

"Davis are you sure you know where you're going?" Ken asked the goggled head boy who looked completely lost.

"Of course I know where we're going just follow me" Davis said as he lead them into a circle.

"Thanks a lot Davis you got us going in circles." Yolei told the goggle head.

"I do too know where the train is!" Davis said a bit annoyed, he soon turned his attention to a train and pointed to it. "See look I told you guys I'll be able to find the train" Davis said as he carried DemiVeemon in his hands and hoped on board the train.

The others all followed Davis on to the train but Yolei stopped when she seen the stuffed animal setting on the ground. It was a little stuffed goat toy that had grayish brown fur and purple bat wing like ears, it also had fangs coming out of his head and two long goat like horns. In it's paws it held a little clock and there was a red W on it's forehead and little chains on it's body.

"What is it Yolei?" Poromon asked while looking at the stuffed animal doll.

"I don't know, but it looks so adorable it doesn't look like it belongs to anybody" Yolei thought, but she couldn't think about it any further because the train was starting to take off.

In a rush Yolei had took the little toy and ran on board the train before it took off without her.

_*On board the train*_

"What took you so long Yolei? You almost missed the train" Davis asked her as she and Poromon managed to catch up with the others.

"Wow Yolei that's a cute toy you have there" Sora said admiring the stuffed animal in the young girl's hands.

"Oh well you see I found it on the ground and I just picked it up" Yolei explained with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I get it so you stole it" Davis said with a sly grin on his face.

"WHAT! I didn't steal it I just found it on the ground and picked it up, for all you know someone probably just threw it away." Yolei said defending herself.

"Whatever the reason; whoever left it probably didn't have any use for it anymore, and since Yolei found it's rightfully hers now" Pein explained not wanting to hear them argue otherwise he might make them experience what true pain feels like.

With that Yolei gave Davis a triumphant grin and she sought down right beside Ken. Davis took a seat next to Pein who was setting across from Sora.

"Say has anybody notice that we're the only ones on this train?" Ken asked out loud.

"I guess that business must be slow today" Davis said in a carefree tone.

"Heheheheheh" chuckled a mysterious voice that came out of nowhere.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Yolei asked a little creped out by that.

"It's probably your imagination playing tricks on you or something" Davis said dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

"I guess you're right then" Yolei said a little unsure.

_*3 Hours Later*_

It had been about three hours since they've been on the train Davis, Sora, Yolei, and the Digimon had been sound asleep for most of the ride. Pein was wide awake either staring out the window or watching Sora sleep with a warm smile on his face; Ken on the other hand was looking at the rather strange doll that Yolei had found earlier.

"Why do you keep staring at that doll?" Pein asked taking his gaze away from the window.

"I don't know there's something about it that doesn't feel quite right" Ken answered back to the Akatsuki leader.

"I see, I know this is my first time traveling on this train but shouldn't we have reached our destination by now?" Pein informed the young genius.

"Yeah you're right we should be home by now, maybe we should go and check on the engineer." Ken suggested to the pierced man.

Pein simply nodded and got up from his seat and followed him to the head of the train.

"I think it's time I put things into motion" the little stuffed animal said to himself.

_*Pein and Ken*_

The two of them had walked past the dining hall part of the train and were making their way to the first class part of the train while examining all of the empty seats.

"Something doesn't feel right here, we should hurry up and get to the engineer" Ken suggested as they hurried up their pace.

When they got there they were shocked to find that there wasn't anyone at the controls of the train. If that wasn't enough Ken's D3 started to give off a strange sound.

"We need to hurry back to the others right away!" Pein stated and with that they both took off to warn the others.

_*With the Others*_

When Davis's, and Yolei's D3s went off it woke all of them up from their sleep to quite a surprise.

"What's going on you guys?" Sora asked in a shocked tone in her voice.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be pretty!" Yolei screamed in terror.

Soon the little stuffed animal started to gain a purple aura around it and started floating into the air while chuckling evilly.

"You wish to know what's going on? Well I'll tell you; see this train is heading on a trip to the Digital World, and a one-way trip to the afterlife for all of you!" He chuckled in a menacing tone.

"Wait a minuet if you can talk then that means that you're a Digimon then?" Davis asked shocked by the sudden change of events

"Yes I am Belphemon, and I will be your cause of destruction!" Belphemon said preparing himself for the battle that was about commence.

"You ready DemiVeemon?" Davis asked the little blue Digimon who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve too Veemon!" Veemon said ready to fight.

"Our turn Yolei!" Poromon Said as Yolei nodded her head in agreement. "Poromon Digivolve too Hawkmon!" said the newly digivolved Hawkmon.

"Guys get away from that thing he's the one behind all of this!" Ken shouted as he and Pein rejoined the others before the battle began.

"Ken let's show this pile of fluff a thing or two!" Minomon said as Ken nodded his head in agreement with the little digimon. "Minomon Digivolve too Wormmon!" Said the newly digivolved Wormmon.

"Ok Veemon let him have it!" Davis ordered his Digimon partner.

"You got it Davish! Vee Head butt!" Veemon shouted as he charged at the little Digimon, but sadly he was knocked back by Belphemon's force shield.

"What a pathetic attack from such a pathetic little Digimon" Belphemon said mocking Veemon's efforts.

"Watch it you sorry excuse of a beanie baby!" Davis shouted back to the evil little digimon.

"Hmmm, I'll show all of you what a real attack looks like! Eternal Nightmare!" Belphemon said in a simple yawn, as soon as he said that a powerful wave of destruction was coming at them.

"Sora!" Pein shouted as he took the hit for orange haired girl shielding her from the on coming attack.

"Pein! Are you ok?" Sora asked in concerned tone, the attack was strong enough to knock him unconscious.

Before things could be taken any further everybody started to hear a alarm clock go off. Wandering where the source of sound came from they all turned their attention to Belphemon.

"Well will you look at that, looks like the thousand years are up now, what do you all say we take this little fight topside?" Belphemon said as he shot a hole into the roof of the train car, and floated himself to the top of the train.

What the Digidestand saw next put them in complete shock; The little stuffed animal started to grow twenty times it's normal size. The once soft fur suddenly turned into bulging muscles, the little paws soon transformed into giant razor claws. Then two purple and black wings started to sprout from his back, then two ram like horns sprouted from his, and to top it all off around his arms and legs were chains. (A/N: In short he looks like a fucking goat from Hell) He was now The Demon Lord Belphemon Rage mode.

"Now time for your DEATHS!" Belphemon shouted with an even deeper and more threaten voice.

"You guys handle ugly up there me and Yolei will take Pein somewhere safe!" Sora informed them as they gave her a nod in agreement.

"You ready Veemon?" Davis asked his little digimon partner.

"You bet Davish! Veemon Digivolve too ExVeemon!" Said the newly digivolved ExVeemon as he flew the hole.

"You ready Hawkmon?" Yolei said to her Digimon partner.

"I'm always ready Yolei! Hawkmon Digivolve too Aquilamon!" Said the newly digivolved Aquilamon who also flew through the hole in the roof.

"Looks like it's our turn Ken" Wormmon said as Ken only nodded in agreement. "Wormmon Digivolve too Stingmon!" Stingmon said flying through the hole to join in on the fight.

"You ready Biyomon?" Sora asked the little pink bird Digimon who nodded her head as she flew through the hole.

"You bet I am! Biyomon Digivolve too Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve too Garudamon!" Said the newly digivolved Garudamon.

"Come on guys kick his ass!" Davis cheered to the four digimon.

_*With the Digimon*_

Belphemon found himself cornered by the four digimon, but he didn't let that get to him he just simply smirked.

"This should be fun!" He laughed to them with malice in his voice.

"We'll see about that! Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted as she made a bird shaped flame at the Demon Lord.

Belphemon just simply stood there taking the attack like it was nothing. "Is that all you got?" he mused to her.

"How about this then! Insect Lord!" Stingmon shouted as a swarm of insects with stingers on their abdomens showed up and attacked Belphemon.

With a burst of energy Belphemon simply swatted them off him with ease. "Next" he said with amusement.

"Let's see how you like this! Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as fire ring rays came out of his mouth.

For a moment it looked like he had Belphemon contained until he used his strength to break free of the rings.

"Man this guy is tough well let's see how tough he is against this! Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted as a laser shot out from the X on his stomach.

Belphemon simply blocked the attack with his arms and laughed at all of their attempts at trying to stop him.

"Well looks like you've all had your chances now let me show what true power is! Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon shouted as he fired a powerful energy blast at everybody, causing them to fall on top of the still moving train.

Belphemon soon took the chains on his body and wrapped them around the necks of the other Digimon and started to slam them into each other or onto the train.

_*With the others*_

The kids were able to find a safe compartment away from the fighting to try and wake Pein up.

"Come Pein you have to wake up now!" Sora said trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Yeah we could really use your help right about now!" Yolei added hopping it help him come too.

They all kept yelling his name hoping that it would cause him to wake up and help them stop the evil demon lord.

_*Pein's Little Dream world*_

Standing in pitch darkness was a small pale boy with red hair that had bangs that covered his eyes.

"Nagato sweetie" Shouted a kind and caring female voice from a distance.

"Mother?" The boy named Nagato said as looked in the direction in which the voice came from.

"Come on son" Shouted another voice this one was male no doubt.

"Father?" Nagato said as he seen two people standing in front of him smiling warmly at their son.

Before they could say anything blood squirted out of their chests and they disappeared into darkness.

Needless to say that little Nagato was shocked to see his parents go like that. Then another face showed up it was a boy with orange hair no older than Nagato showed up in front of him.

"Yahiko?" Nagato said to orange haired boy in front of him with complete shock.

"Nagato you have to wake up now they need you" Yahiko told him with a smile on his face. "Go now before it's too late; stop the demon and make him know what true pain feels like" Yahiko told his friend before vanishing away.

Pretty soon Nagato started to hear some voice calling his name from out of nowhere. Then suddenly all of the darkness started to fade away.

_*With the Others*_

"Come on Pein you have to wake up now we need you!" Sora trying to get him to come too and to their surprise he woke up with his Rinnegan activated.

"Pein you're finally awake now!" Davis said in joy to see the Akatsuki leader up and ready for battle.

"Sora are you and the others are ok?" Pein asked with concern for the girl at hand.

"Yeah Pein were all fine" Sora answered back to him, "Pein are you sure you should be standing up right now?" She asked him a little concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Davis you and Ken come with me. Yolei I want you and Sora to get your Digimon and get out of here, I have a plan." Pein stated to all of them as they nodded their heads not wanting to question what he had in mind.

_*With the Digimon*_

The battle with Belphemon was not looking good for he was gaining the upper hand in the fight. They were all trying their best to keep from dedigivoloving where he could finish them off easily.

"How sad and here I thought that you would put up a challenge for me, but I guess I was wrong." Belphemon gloated to them with boastful pride in his voice.

"It's not over yet; you still have to face me" Pein said standing behind the demon lord with a serious look on his face and his Rinnegan active ready for battle.

Needless to say Belphemon just laugh at him as if he was just a joke to him.

"You are going to fight me? HA! You've just sealed your faith you pathetic HUMAN!" Belphemon told him, but before he could do anything he found his body completely frozen.

"You were saying? First off if anything I am a God of Peace understand?" Pein informed the Demon Lord with his hand hanging in front of him.

"Garudamon, Stingmon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon!" Sora, Davis, Ken and Yolei all shouted as they ran to their respective digimon partners to see if they were ok.

"Are You guys alright?" Yolei asked in concerned for them.

"Don't worry we'll be fine kids, it's nice to see Pein up and running again" ExVeemon commented.

"Listen ExVeemon and Stingmon we need you guy to DNA Digivolve and help Pein beat this jerk" Ken told the two Digimon who both nodded their heads along with Davis.

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve too! Perialdramon! Perialdramon Digivolve too! Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon Digivolve too! Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" Said Newly Digivolved Imperialdramon.

"Ok guys you remember what we have to do next?" Davis said as the others nodded their heads in agreements as they all hopped on the two bird Digimon and flew off.

When Pein looked back to see that they were no longer on the train he prepared the attack for Belphemon.

"You are a demon and I am a god, and I'm going to do what all gods do to demons like you" Pein said as he and Belphemon both started to float into the air.

"What are you doing answer me!" Belphemon shouted in rage at the Akatsuki leader.

"You are about to experience what true pain is." Pein told him as they got high enough in the sky. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Pein shouted and with full force he sent Belphemon flying down to the earth at full speed destroying the train in the process.

It took a lot out of Pein as soon he started to fall he was caught by Garudamon just in the neck of time.

Belphemon on the other hand was a whole lot worse he was laying in a huge crater and he could barley move, it was as if ALL of his bones were broken and couldn't move.

"Now Imperialdramon!" Both Davis and Ken shouted at the same time to the Mega Digimon.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon shouted as he shot a powerful blast of dark matter from the Positron Laser on his arms and completely and utterly destroyed the Demon Lord once and for all.

"That should do the trick" Imperialdramon said happy at the fact that they were finally able to beat that freak.

_*In front of the Motomiya Residence*_

"So Pein how did you enjoy your day at the beach?" Yolei asked the Akatsuki with curiosity in her voice.

"Not counting the fight with that digimon it was quite relaxing to say the least" Pein answered her with little smile on his face.

"Well I'm just glad that we were able to make it out there still in one piece" Ken stated before looking at his watch. "Come on Minomon it's getting late we should head home see ya later guys." Ken said as he waved his friends goodbye.

"I should get going too I need to make my preparations for what I have planned on Monday." Pein said before he started to walk off.

"Hey Pein wait are you sure you're ok? With that attack you used it looked like it took a lot out of you" Sora said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's ok Sora I'll be fine" Pein told her with a smile on his face which is pretty rare if it's not his little evil smile. "For the record I suffered a great deal of pain in my past and I didn't wish to suffer another one today" Pein said looking at Sora before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I wander what he meant by that?" Sora said to herself.

_*Monday at school*_

"Well it's a good thing that you guys got back in one piece" Izzy said as Sora just gotten done telling him, Tai, and Matt what had happened Saturday after they left the beach.

"Yeah I heard those guys are pretty tough, but at least you're ok" Matt told her in a relieved tone.

"Yeah it was a good thing that Pein was there to help out" Sora told them with a grateful tone in her voice.

Before they could continue their conversation their teacher had just walked into the room ready to make an announcement.

"Attention class I would like to inform you that we have a new student enrolled in our school so I would like you all to make him feel welcome. Could you please come in and introduce yourself?" The teacher said in polite tone.

When the new student entered the class room let's just say there were four shocked faces in the classroom.

The new student had orange hair and several piercing over his face and on both of his ears and he was wearing a beaded necklace. He was also wearing a green school uniform for the boys.

"Hello my name is Nagato Kishimoto and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Pein said to the whole class with a small smile on his face.

GB: Well there you guys go I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot

SD: Well that's two Demon Lords down and five more to go

Pein: This was somewhat enjoyable to say the least, but you did make me look badass I'll give you credit for that.

GB: For those of you who are wandering Nagato is Pein's REAL name and the Kishimoto part is from the creator of Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Davis: Wait so your real name is Nagato?

Pein: Yes but only Konan and Sora are allowed to call me that everyone else will either refer to me as Pein or leader.

Sora: So Pein I guess you're going to be attending school with us now huh?

Pein: Yes I thought I would give it a try.

Yolei: Say I have a question why did you make us fight a demon lord!

GB: You have an Akatsuki member so who better than Demon lord to put up a challenge.

Tommy: Hey Pein so you're that kid Nagato so I guess Chibi belongs to you then.

Pein: I'll let you play with Chibi as much as you like Tommy and tell the others I'm coming back.

Tommy: Ok!

GB: Well you guys there's only one more left and we all know who that is.

Kisame: YES HOT DAMN! ME AND RANAMON IS NEXT BABY! YEAH!

Takuya: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

Kisame: He's the writer not you and if he says it's going to happen then it's going to happen so HA!

Takuya: He doesn't have to write it if he doesn't want too!

Pein: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kisame and Takuya: *Both silent*

GB: Well that story will have to wait because right now I have another commitment, a friend of mine asked me a favor so that will be next on my to do list.

Deidara: Here are your books leader now can I go to club meeting now, un?

Pein: No Deidara Haruhi needs to learn that my authority is HIGHER than hers and your Akatsuki duties comes before everything else.

Deidara: You know she's going to be bad when she finds out what you just said, un.

Pein: She can get mad and come up with as many closed spaces her little insecure teenaged mind can think of, but remember I am still YOU'RE leader and NOT her understand?

Deidara: Yes sir, yeah.

Pein: Good, come on Takuya you know who is waiting for us to get back, and thank you for the one-shot.

GB: No problem, oh I would like to thank SD here for stopping by and helping me out with this story so I think he deserves some credit for helping out.

SD: Thanks man.

GB: Well anyway all I can say now is read and review and be on the look out for my next one-shot.

Axel: Got it memorized?

GB and SD: Thanks Axel

Axel: No problem see ya.


End file.
